Banana Launcher
Banana Launcher is the fifth and last plant obtained in Big Wave Beach of Plants vs. Zombies 2. It fires explosive bananas that deal 60 normal damage shots to zombies in a 1x2 area. The player is required to tap on it to arm itself, then tap on any tile for it to launch its projectile, similarly to the Cob Cannon. After it fires its projectile, Banana Launcher has a cooldown of 20 seconds during which the banana recharges. Almanac entry Sun cost: 500 DAMAGE: Massive AREA: Tile RECHARGE: Sluggish Banana Launchers can fire explosive bananas at any tile on the lawn. Usage: tap to arm, tap on target tile to fire Range: anywhere on lawn Special: on impact, explodes in small area It's important to avoid stereotyping as much as possible. Stereotypes are often flat-out wrong. And also hurtful. But honestly ... Banana Launcher is TOTALLY bananas. Upgrades Plant Food When given Plant Food, it will launch four explosive bananas at random targets on the lawn. In Chinese version, it will fire five bananas. Level upgrade Costumed It launches five normal bananas and a flaming banana which creates an explosion that deals more damage. Strategies Since Banana Launcher is a targeting plant, this gives the player freedom to attack any zombie on screen, regardless of how many other zombies are protecting it. If you plan on using Banana Launchers, make sure to defend them well, as 500 sun is not easy to collect. Octo Zombies are their weakness. The player should always destroy the Octo Zombies first before using Banana Launcher elsewhere, even if plants are already covered in octopi. If an octopus is thrown at a loaded Banana Launcher, the player is advised to dig it up to get half the sun back from it. It is also a good plant to use against Fisherman Zombies. Fisherman Zombies don't move, and as such is often protected by nearby zombies from most attacks. However, Banana Launcher's projectile bypasses all those zombies and can directly target the Fisherman Zombies, instantly killing it. Stall Fisherman Zombies from defeating your Banana Launchers with free or low cost plants like Puff-shrooms. When Gargantuars draw near, attack them with three bananas at once to defeat them instantly without them throwing their Imps. Banana Launchers are also useful in weakening high health zombies (Buckethead Zombies, Pharaoh Zombies, Poncho Zombies, Robo-Cone Zombies, Mecha-Football Zombies, Knight Zombies, and Blockhead Zombies). They work well against shield zombies (Barrel Roller Zombies, Shield Zombies) too, as their projectiles can bypass the shields and damage the zombies directly. Jester Zombies cannot deflect their bananas and Parasol Zombie can get hit by their bananas despite the fact the bananas fall from the sky. Hurrikales are extremely helpful with Banana Launchers to group a lot of tough zombies in one area, and deal damage to most, if not all zombies in the Banana Launcher's area of attack. This can thin out huge droves of zombies and let your attacking plants focus on the zombies they need to dispose of. Gallery Trivia *It takes three bananas to kill a Gargantuar. *It is similar to the Cob Cannon since both plants are required to be manned by players to shoot its projectiles at zombies, and both plants have explosive projectiles. *Banana Launcher, Chard Guard, Squash, Sweet Potato, and Dandelion are the only plants that make vocal noises in-game, in this case it exclaims "Banana!" when firing a banana missile. *It turns green after the player shoots the banana, similar to how unripe bananas are green in real life. *Banana Launcher, Banana, and Banana Tree are the only plants in the Plants vs. Zombies series based on bananas. **Banana Tree is the herb that produces the bananas, such as this and Banana. *Banana Launcher and Winter Melon are the plants with the second highest sun cost in the game, the first being Tile Turnip at 16,000 sun after being planted seven times. **This and Winter Melon are the only plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that cost 500 sun. However, Tile Turnip can cost 500 sun if planted twice. **Coincidentally, they are the last plants obtained in their respective worlds. **It is also the the highest sun cost plant obtained in Big Wave Beach. *Banana Launcher, Lava Guava, and Bamboo Shoot from the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]] are the only plants that cannot be planted on minecarts. For Banana Launcher, this is because of issues associated with a tap either moving the mine cart or activating the target of Banana Launcher. If the player tries to plant it on a minecart, it will say "Bananas are too slippery for mine carts." **However, Banana Launcher can be planted on minecarts in the Chinese version. *Although its Almanac entry says that its area is within a single tile, its actual area of effect is 2x1 tiles, due to how hitboxes work. *The Almanac states that it has a sluggish recharge, but it does not. This likely refers to the firing speed or is a glitch. **Likewise, it does not actually deal Massive damage (90 NDS), rather it deals 60 NDS. *Banana Launcher cannot be chosen in Big Wave Beach - Day 23. **In Big Wave Beach - Day 23, the player can launch a banana from the Banana Launchers while viewing the lawn from the seed selection screen. However, its face does not change. *Banana Launcher, Starfruit, Potato Mine, Bonk Choy, and Tile Turnip are the only plants in the game to only have one visible tooth, with the former two being the only fruits to do so. *The player used to be able to destroy graves using Banana Launcher on any Last Stand level before tapping "Let's Rock." This, however, is no longer possible after the 3.1.1 update. *Using only this kind of plant to kill zombies in a Big Wave Beach level earns the player the Banana Storm achievement. *Even after the player has defeated the final zombie and the reward has dropped, bananas could still be fired from this plant. This was fixed in the 3.1.1 update. *Its eyes are red and straight in the bingo card, while its in-game appearance has brown eyes and they are crossed. Its smile in the bingo card is also different from the one it has in-game. *Multi-touch works for this plant on both Android and iOS devices. *Banana Launcher gives a daunting look before firing. *Its costume has the same design as the pajamas on the characters in Bananas in Pajamas, despite being a beach towel. *Banana Launcher, Cob Cannon, Coconut Cannon, Magnifying Grass, Fire Gourd, and Strawburst are the only plants that require player input. *Banana Launcher, Citron, and Coconut Cannon are the only plants with a downside to their Plant Food effects, as all three need to recharge after using their Plant Food. *In the Chinese version, when fed with Plant Food, it will make firework noises when it launches its bananas and it will shoot 5 of them instead of four like in the international version. **It also had the same area of effect as a Cob Cannon in the Chinese version, but this was fixed in the 1.4.2 update. *Due to a bug, Banana Launcher's costume was not available for any users without hacking. **This was fixed in 3.4.4 update. *Banana Launcher, Guacodile, Pumpkin and Melon-pult are the only plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that are based on berries. See also *Cob Cannon *Banana Storm *Banana ru:Бананомёт Category:Plants with an area of effect Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Manually controlled plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Lobbed-shot plants